The invention relates generally to programmable devices, such as those used in industrial automation and control systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to equipment and techniques for programming, configuring, or otherwise controlling such devices.
Industrial automation and control systems are known and are in use for controlling factory automation and the like. Such systems include various components such as programmable logic controllers, semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays, and so forth that are utilized to monitor and control a process or system. Typically, in operation, a programmable logic controller or control module examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process or feature and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process or feature.
In general, components such as motor drives, programmable logic controllers, and the like are often manufactured to be suitable for a wide range of applications. Therefore, such devices usually include general-purpose hardware and software components that provide the device with a high degree of versatility. Before putting the industrial device into service, the device may be custom programmed with desired operating characteristics. In some cases, the industrial device may be programmed by the manufacturer, the user of the device, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), system integrator, or other service provider. Moreover, during its lifetime, a typical programmable device may be re-programmed several times to adjust to emerging needs.
In traditional automation and control systems, industrial devices are programmed using pluggable devices that include features such as electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROMs), battery powered human interface modules (HIMs), and universal serial bus (USB) devices. It is now recognized that connection of such devices with some industrial devices requires electrical isolation from high voltage circuitry of the respective industrial devices. Unfortunately, electrical isolation circuits capable of providing isolation from high voltage circuitry are typically expensive, which increases overall costs of certain industrial devices.